pokemonfusionfandomcom-20200213-history
Pokémon Fusion Generation Wiki
=''Pokémon Fusion Generation= ''Pokémon Fusion Generation is a fangame made with RPG Maker XP and Pokémon Essentials. Download Installation 1. Extract the contents of PokemonFusionGeneration.rar. (You'll need WinRar.) 2. From the extracted folder, open Fonts. Highlight all the font files and install them (right click one of them and click Install). This only needs to be done once. 3. Run Game.exe. Version History Note: Your save data will not be lost when you install a new version of the game. * May 16, 2013 ** Safari Zone Fusions shouldn't reappear after being caught anymore. ** Redesigned Venomander and Jigglybell. * May 15, 2013 ** Safari Zone fixes. ** Redesigned Growlvee, Vultrike, and Snubbaquil. * May 14, 2013 ** Fixed Game Corner bug. * May 13, 2013 ** Changes the water boundaries (added rocks). ** Added water encounters to Vermilion City. ** Fixed some interior BGM. ** Changed Flapersian's name to Flaaper. * May 11, 2013 ** Fix to prevent Pokédex crashing. * May 10, 2013 ** Redesigned Mightylord. * May 9, 2013 ** Redesigned Chantabuzz and Blynx. * May 8, 2013 ** Pokémon Fusions have new Pokédex entries. ** Fixed Curse and added sound effects. * May 7, 2013 ** Shuckerpie, Poliba, Pikeleo, Grophan, Spuk, Catdabra, and Ponyporeon can now be re-encountered after beating the Elite Four (if they were KO'd in the first encounter). ** Fixed Catdabra's overworld sprite. ** Redesigned Squirtotto. * May 6, 2013 ** Fixed Snubbull trade in Pallet Town. ** Redesigned Shuckerpie, Rattaviper, and Caskuna. * May 3, 2013 ** Added shiny forms for Eeveesaur, Charvee, Wartortle, Pikavee, and their evolutions. ** Redesigned Herawoodo and Poliba. ** Changed Bellpuff's name to Jigglybell. * April 29, 2013 ** Fixed bug that caused game to crash on icy Cinnabar Island. * April 28, 2013 ** Added scenes that play when fusing or separating Pokémon. ** Redesigned Chachaquil. * April 26, 2013 ** Fixed Route 3 double battle bug. * April 24, 2013 ** Added an option to reset move index upon switching out. ** Added a reward for separating Fusions. ** Fixed an NPC walking on water. * April 22, 2013 ** Route 7 wild encounters work now. ** Fixed music for Route 7. ** Added Ember attack animation by Brother1440. * April 21, 2013 ** Fixed Gyarados-Aerodactyl trade. * April 20, 2013 ** Added Icicle Plate. ** Rhydark is now required to unlock Rayquaza and Fusion separation. * April 18, 2013 ** Fixed bug that caused Professor Oak to give inaccurate Fusions owned count. * April 16, 2013 ** Added Rhydark as an event encounter, gave it a shiny form, and revised its moves. ** Redesigned Scyligatr. * April 11, 2013 ** Fixed Safari Zone bug that prevented Fusion encounters when using Repel. * April 7, 2013 ** Fixed surfing glitch. ** Fixed ladders in Seafoam Islands. * March 19, 2013 ** Tangela, Lickitung, and Feebas can evolve now. ** Feebas and Dusclops trades can be redone now if they were done prior to evolution fixes. * March 11, 2013 ** Fixed Voltorb/Electrike-Shink trade. ** Dusclops and Misdreavus can evolve now. * March 8, 2013 ** Daycare now works again. ** Pokemon with items cannot be released now. * February 22, 2013 ** Fixed Golduck-Clamperl trade. * February 21, 2013 ** Fixed Pay Day. ** Other minor fixes. * February 14, 2013 ** Daycare fix. ** Moved Choice Specs to an accessible location on Route 39. * February 12, 2013 ** Redesigned Pikeleo and Crocodactl. * February 11, 2013 ** Redesigned Quilkorita. ** Removed empty slots from Pokedex list. ** Gave Beautichop a footprint. * February 10, 2013 ** Fixed Sanslash-Zangoose trade. * February 9, 2013 ** Light Ball now works when held by Pikachu Fusions (Pikavee, Pikeleo). * February 8, 2013 ** Added Pokémon Fusion separation. ** Added data for Generation V Pokémon. ** Made 3 more Fusions obtainable. ** New post-ending content. ** Redesigned Igglybat. ** Safeguard fix. ** Removed duplicate TM. * January 31, 2013 ** Fixed lag under Lavender Town. * January 30, 2013 ** Changed numbering for Pokémon Fusions (now start at "F001" instead of 494). ** Fix for receiving items via Mystery Gift. ** Dawn Stone now works on Kirlia. * January 29, 2013 ** Redesigned Beautichop. ** Changes Ralts' held item to Dawn Stone. * January 28, 2013 ** Fixed a bug that can cause crashing on the bag screen. * January 26, 2013 ** Fixed bug that caused crashing when trying to leave Oak's Lab. * January 25, 2013 ** Corrected Fusion footprints. * January 22, 2013 ** Fixed a bug that caused frequent crashing after challenging the Elite Four. * January 21, 2013 ** Redesigned Absithe. * January 15, 2013 ** Added more data for a mystery gift. * January 14, 2013 ** Fixed Safari Zone bug. ** Redesigned Pinbull. * January 13, 2013 ** Added data for a new Fusion (future mystery gift). * January 11, 2013 ** Redesigned Eeveesaur. * January 10, 2013 ** Fixed tile passage bug. * January 6, 2013 ** Added a new Fusion. ** Mystery Gift fixes. * January 5, 2013 ** Integrated some features and fixes from Pokémon Essentials 11. *** Mystery Gift! *** New move animations. *** Escape rope fix. *** Pokémon cry now plays when you press enter on the start screen. *** Curse fix. *** No more encounters on ice. * January 3, 2013 ** Removed unnecessary files. ** Changed TMs available in Celadon Dept. Store. * December 31, 2012 ** Escape Ropes/Dig work now. ** Fixed a bug that prevented escape from Seafoam Islands. ** You no longer have to talk to Mira's mom to access Under Lavender Town. * December 9, 2012 ** Removed unnecessary files. ** Minor fixes. * November 25, 2012 ** Corrected the Karate Master's name. * November 22, 2012 ** Fixed prize corner bug to accurately reflect coin count. ** Redesigned map for cutscene at the end of the game to correct a goof in the flashback. * November 12, 2012 ** Added, updated move animations. Description Experience the untold story of the Fusion Generation, taking place between Generation III and Generation IV. Pokémon Fusion Generation is a fan made sequel to Pokémon FireRed/LeafGreen/Ruby/Sapphire (and HeartGold/SoulSilver prequel) with a twist. When the Pokémon League Champion from a faraway land travels to Kanto in hopes of taking on the Indigo Plateau, they'll discover things won't be so easy this time around. Bill invents a machine that fuses Pokémon together and Pokémon Fusion hysteria consumes the region. It's up to you to keep these powerful new Pokémon out of the wrong hands, challenge the new and improved Gym Leaders of Kanto, discover all 101 Pokémon Fusions, and become the Champion once again. Created with RPG Maker XP and Pokémon Essentials. Controls Z/Shift key - Dash Arrow keys - Move the characters X/Esc key - Opens the menu, cancels choices C/Enter/Space key - Confirms choices, used to talk to people F5 - Uses a registered item F8 - Takes a screenshot of the game. Screenshots are stored on the game folder and have names like capture000.bmp. Credits Pokémon Essentials *Peter O. *Maruno *Flameguru Maps *Based on Curt's Region Starter Kit Sprites/Charsets *Cng's HGSS Kit *Fangking Omega *Maruno *Rocket Seviper Shadow *The Pokémon Database *Bulbapedia *PLDH All Pokémon Fusions made by electrovert. Audio *Mario Media Scripts *Hall of Fame by FL *Vs Sequence by Luka S.J Disclaimer Nintendo and Game Freak, creators of the Pokémon series, are not affiliated with this release. I don't own any of the rights to Pokémon and I am not profiting from this release in any way. Support the official series by buying Pokémon Black and White 2. Category:Browse